


Spring Equinox

by allollipoppins, SugarSweetest



Series: Everybody loves Yuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Chris' boyfriend is called Masumi, F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Ji Guang Hong, Oral Sex, Phichit wears makeup, Polyamorous Yuuri Katsuki, Seasonal Inaccuracy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Education, Trans Sara Crispino, Will most probably be rewritten, based off JKR's infamous tweets on Hogwarts sex ed, pretty OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allollipoppins/pseuds/allollipoppins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetest/pseuds/SugarSweetest
Summary: Phichit feels under the weather the day before his 17th birthday. Yuuri, being the best friend he is, offers to take him to their Muggle Studies-slash-Sex Ed class' top secret party.Also known as: the one where Hufflepuffs actually have a Sex Ed class and optional masturbation sessions, and Yuuri is experienced - the likes of which Phichit wasn't aware of.





	Spring Equinox

**Author's Note:**

> How this discussion went (pretty much):
> 
> Me: K so I've been thnking about this HP!AU for the harem, bc according to JKR the Hufflepuffs have collective masturbation sessions and I couldn't get the hc of experienced!Yuuri getting it on with his harem out of my head.  
> Liv: Lol k do it.
> 
> Except that 2 (?) months later, after a full week of finals spent on 5-6 hour of sleep per night, a coffee-regulated body and STILL homework, I'm not so confident in my ability to write.  
> Cue this OS, which I spent less time on than I would have liked. If you don't like it, I'll understand. Writing on a tired brain is never a good idea.  
> I should warn you about a few things concerning this particular AU: one thing being that there are inaccuracies and tons of vague details. If you came here expecting a full HP AU or one involving group sex, you've come the wrong way. While the latter remains a plausible option, it won't be for until another chapter. For what it's worth, I'm so unsatisfied by this I might rewrite it in the future. Not too soon though - I'm still working on the Yuuri/Harem Villain AU, and it remains my priority at the moment.  
> Also, I know the Spring Equinox is supposed to be at the beginning of March, but for the sake of Phichit's birthday, I thought ey, why not?  
> One thing that is very important about this fic, however, is representation. While my main goal was to write PhichiYuu, I also wished to write about Sex Ed classes as I wish I would have been taught. The parts in italics are sex ed talks I imagined, but chances are I am very wrong in the things I say. I may talk big when it comes to gender and sexuality, I'm no expert. So if you feel the need to yell at me in the comments or on my tumblr? Do it. For real, do it and I'll change what needs to be changed. The same matter goes for characters like Guang Hong and Sara - while I made an effort to include them, it feels like erasure and lack of acknowledgement, which I feel guilty about. All the characters in general are horribly ooc in this, and I'm so sorry about that.  
> Last but not least: I hope you didn't come for the porn. It's barely even 1/8 of the fic, and not even that great. I'm a first-tiler smut writer, and my discomfort at writing was amplified by my tiredness - cue the lackluster work in general. Unbetaed as per usual, and vith little to no HP references. Nevertheless, criticism is - as always - most welcome!  
> Disclaimer: Neither SugarSweetest nor I own Yuri On Ice and Harry Potter.

_* * *_

 

_"It is important and essential that you understand that gender is a spectrum. Gender is a social construction that has its roots deeply set in conventions and sexist conceptions that have since been deemed as norms. While the binary remains a constant that is reassuring for many people, it is not the case for everyone."_

 

_"It is possible not to feel as if we belonged to our assigned gender – your genitalia and physical trails don't define your gender, and they shouldn't if you don't wish them to be. Many of us identify on a level or another without always having traits that would correspond to our expectations from, say, centuries ago. Sadly, this remains controversial to the ones that lack a great deal of empathy and open-mindedness. I'm sure Lio Bielman* would flip if she saw the progress we made since the 60s, but also the step backwards we're unconsciously taking."_

 

_"While the idea of "men"and "women" doesn't have a specific definition, it doesn't keep you from formulating your own impression and expression of what or who you identify as. It is better that way as to not confine people into boxes and under labels. Likewise, defining outside of the binary doesn't make any less legitimate than you are. If not more, it makes you hyper conscious of how skewed our society's perception of gender is."_

 

_* * *_

 

Phichit Chulanont attends his first sed-ex class a the age of 14, sitting at the back of the classroom with Yuuri squeezing his hand in a reassuring grip.

 

This wasn't a development he had foreseen. He'd never thought he would need it, long before his admission in Hogwarts.

 

In his defense – not that he feels that he should defend his case – it hasn't been his idea in the first place, or his own fault for that matter.

 

Phichit, like most students, had dropped out of Muggle Studies during Year 3 in favor of Divination – a choice he'd soon come to regret. Turns out one couldn't keep faking their way with a globe to get passing grades with Professor Morooka. He wasn't a bad teacher – he just lets his enthusiasm get the better of him most of the time, which gives way to inaccurate and overly dramatic predictions that even Phichit, of all people, tunes out of after the first month of class. Instead of trying to decipher the fog encased in the glass balls, he muses about everything he's missing in Muggle Studies.

 

Yuuri, the sweetheart he is, tells him that he can always come and visit if he feels like it. The class is scheduled on Monday right before lunch, during his free period.

 

Phichit had replied that he'd think about it, but he wasn't so sure. Even after being assured that Celestino wouldn't be mad at him for betraying their little club for Morooka's sect of sorts, he didn't know what to do. At first he'd avoided the class in favour of sleeping in a little longer, after a Sunday night either spent procrastinating in front of his wizard-wifi-operated Netflix, or frantically working his way through homework at the last minute.

 

This routine tooks up more than Sunday evenings, as he's come to notice through the passing weeks. He wasn't avoiding Yuuri, per se, but he's not seeking out too much either. They still saw each other on a regular basis – something inevitable when you're roommates – , chatted, ate their meals together, studied, but the weren't _talking_. What about, he wasn't so sure of at first. He was spending most of his time with Yuuri, and yet that didn't keep him from missing him.

 

A few weeks into his self-imposed isolation, he got inside the Hufflepuff's bathing room and spotted Yuuri. When he did get close enough to be in the neighbour shower stand, he froze.

 

He had noticed the small, subtle difference in Yuuri's appearance throughout the years, as he got to know the boy who'd become his best friend in a matter of hours during their first year at Hogwarts. But to see it up close and to realize the extent of it... was an entirely different matter.

 

Yuuri's body had significantly grown out of its baby fat, which Phichit had mourned the loss of – relentlessly teasing the young Japanese on the fact that he'd have “nothing more to grab on” whenever the need to touch his friend would come about, and making Yuuri tomato red in the process. Of course, being the good friend he was, Yuuri had brushed off his comment and moved on.

 

Phichit, on the other hand, wasn't so sure he had.

 

While Yuuri wasn't as chubby as before, he remained very curvy – a change both puberty-induced and due to the intense ballet classes Yuuri always took with Professor Okukawa when he went back home. Phichit might have never experienced them at hand, but he nevertheless knew better than to doubt the effectiveness of the Head of House Hufflepuff's teachings.

 

Not that Phichit wanted to stop being Yuuri's friend. He just wasn't sure of what he wanted, and whether he wanted to put a label on it or not.

 

All he remained assured of, is that he doesn't want whatever Yuuri and him have to end.

 

* * *

 

“I think you should come with me to Muggle Studies tomorrow.”

 

Phichit's blood runs cold at the calm determination in Yuuri's voice. This is it, he thinks, this is the part where he tells me he doesn't want to be friends anymore because of...

 

...this.

 

This being Phichit attempting and failing to trace a perfect line on his left eyelid. Phichit Chulanont, a boy, trying to apply makeup on his male face. A 14-year-old who'd stolen his older sisters' makeup to know what it was like, and got caught in the act in the process.

 

Phichit rapidly shoves his items bach into their small bag, reaching for words at the same to explain the situation.“I... I can explain, Yuuri, I swear, this isn't what you think this is!”

 

Yuuri's face scrunches in a frown, not a severe one but rather out of concern. “Oh, Phichit...”

 

Before Phichit can understand what's going on, he has his arms full of Yuuri. Yuuri burying his nose in the crook of his neck, tenderly holding him in his own arms and running a soothing hand down his back. “It's okay, Phichit. There's nothing to explain. It's okay, it's going to be alright.”

 

The relief that spreads through Phichit makes him sob uncontrollably, tears streaming down in between hiccups as Yuuri keeps murmuring sweet words of reassurance in his ear.

 

_* * *_

 

It turns out that the Muggle Studies class also doubles more often than not as a Sex Ed class, and get more students than Phichit had initially thought.

 

He'd internally bristled when Yuuri had explained it. Those two dreaded words, Sed Ed, both taken separately and put together, never failed to send him back to his childhood home in Bangkok, sat on the living room floor and having to listen, livid, as his sisters and mother relayed to tell him about the birds and the bees, the roses and cabbages.

 

His stomach sinks further when Yuuri announces that it's a very practical class, assuring him it's perfectly harmless.

 

“Practical, eh? Like, bananas and condoms and that kind of stuff?”

 

“Erm...” Yuuri hesitates, flushing slightly and glancing back at Yuuko and Nishigori, who'd volunteered to help him coerce Phichit into joining them for good. The three of them, far from looking confident in their ability to persuade, look positivel mortified at his question. A beat of silence passes before Yuuko decides to speak, choosing her words carefully and gazing at Phichit's face to make sure he's following.

 

“It's... a little more complicated than that, to be honest. You'll have to see it for yourself to find out.”

 

Phichit gulps.

 

So much for not sleeping in.

 

To his surprise, though, it's not as bad as he thought.

 

He runs into students he'd seen in the school corridors but to whom he'd never really talked, of all houses and ages. That's how he meets, amongt other people, Sara Crispino, a trans member of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and her girlfriend, Mila Babicheva; Michele Crispino, whom he discovers joined begrudgingly because his sister was attending and he didn't want anyone near her, and his best friend (?) Emil Nekola; Chris Giacometti, Hogwarts' Gay Casanova who flirts with everything with a pulse and on two legs, which doesn't seem to bother his boyfriend, Masumi who only shakes his head fondly at his partner's antics; Guang Hong Ji, a nonbinary Gryffindor and his boyfriend Leo.

 

To his surprise, this one particular class doesn't actually involve magical apparition of condoms and toys, but rather open discussions on topics students and teachers – because this one specific class is taught by not only Ciao Ciao but also Professor Okukawa – choose freely. There are few things to be written, save for the rare complicated terms they use written on the black board, and the quotes Ciao Ciao uses from the official Wizard Sex Ed textbook, written by one Lio Bielman he promises himself to check out when they'll finally get to visit Hogsmeade.

 

Phichit doesn't intervene during their talk, which was for the day “Gender and gender roles”, a broad topic he's been scared to breach. But upon seeing how relaxed everyone is on the matter, with Professor Cialdini lecturing on the definition of gender, Professor Okukawa launching in a detailed rant about gender expectations and students commenting on certain aspects without going as far as arguing, he allows himself to relax.

 

He mostly pays attention to what everyone is saying, especially when it comes to personal experiences. It isn't until Yuuri squeezes his hand into his own that he realizes tears have escaped his eyes.

When Phichit lifts his head to find everyone's supporting glances and smiles directed his way, a weight is lifted off his shoulders.

 

_* * *_

 

_"The thing about puberty is, it's not such a simple process. You can't just flick your wand and find yourself inside a newer, fresher body. Maybe it's for the best, but it doesn't mean any magical being's transition from childhood to adulthood is better and swifter. Many changes may occur on different levels: what most people pay attention to first and foremost are the physical changes occuring in the individual body during puberty. But sadly, they often don't care so much about the emotional and social impacts that result from these changes."_

 

* * *

 

Sadly enough, not all problems can be solved as easily as with magic.

 

Which brings us to today. April 29. It's the day before Phichit Chulanont's 17th birthday, and he is not particularly feeling in a festive mood.

 

He's not so sure of how he's come to this conclusion. The matter had been lingering at the back of his mind for quite some time now, but when he'd woken up that morning in the Hufflepuff dormitory, he'd found that he couldn't care less about the added year on his lifespan. It's already bad enough that his birthday takes place on a Monday – Monday morning, Monday mourning, where was the difference.

 

It's not so much that he doesn't want to celebrate. Anyone who has spent at least a month in Hogwarts knows Phichit Chulanont is the greatest party animal in existence to have crossed the gates of Hogwarts, bar Chris Giacometti and the Marauders. It's not even about the fact that he would then be only three years away from being legal, something he shared with Yuuri and a couple of African and Latino friends.

 

Hell, he couldn't even pretend he was having a mid-life crisis, no matter how much people told him he was being a drama queen about the issue of age. Yuuri was aware of Phichit's unhappiness at the prospect of getting older – who wasn't, really? Even the great Victor Nikiforov from Slytherin went berserk whenever someone asked for his age in view of his silver ( _“it's platinum, for Merlin's sake, platinum!”_ ).

 

Maybe, he wonders as he strokes his hamsters' sides and watches them run freely on his bedcover, it is one of those days. One of those times when he feels an emptiness he can't describe with words taking over his body, similar to the first nights he'd spent at Hogwarts without his sisters and his mother's company, but slightly different. Loneliness doesn't quite match what is consuming him inside.

 

Phichit fiddles absentmindedly with his makeup bag, juggling mascara and eyeliner from one hand to the other while lacking the actual finesse required for the skill. When he has had enough of playing, Phichit wonders whether doing his makeup would revive his mood, if only a little. Before attending Muggle Studies again, the very thought of the act had left him uneasy so many times, and even more the idea that one day Yuuri could stumble upon his bag or him fooling around with cosmetics had made him shiver. But that had been once. And even though Yuuri had actually walked in on him tracing black symmetrical lines on his eyes, he'd simply smiled in his understanding, trademark Yuuri Katsuki way and asked if Phichit had any nail polish left.

 

When Yuuri gets back to their shared room, he finds him in a similar position as the one he'd been in almost four years ago, but screwing and unscrewing the caps on and off his various containers, mindful not to spill the dark liquid on the sheets.

 

Phichit isn't sure how long he's been here, but he knows for sure that he's surprised at Yuuri's question.

 

“Would you like to go to the Spring Equinox with me? I mean, I know it's on a very short notice, but I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me since you have nothing planned for the night... unless you do?”

 

Yuuri has a tense air to him in this moment, the kind Phichit had learned to recognize as a mixture of nervousness, timidity and a brave attempt at concealing his true thoughts. Whatever is going on must be important for him to come to Phichit.

 

“Oh god,” and now Yuuri's expression is akin to a silent horror and panic rises. “You do have plans for tonight, do you? Christ, I shouldn't have just assumed, I'm so sorry and it was so insensitive of me, I – ”

 

And then, his full words register.

 

“Wait for a second. You, Yuuri Katsuki, are asking me, Phichit Chulanont, if I want to _join_ you to a party?” He stares, eyes wide. “Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?”

 

Yuuri stops dead on his tracks, his feet not shuffling anymore at an invisible spot on the carpet. He appears a little confused, but at least he's not close to hyperventilating anymore. If not, it appears he has perceived the amused tone in Phichit's voice.

 

After all, anyone else would laugh at that. After all, what kind of person invited their friend to a party organised by their school's Muggle Studies department and, on top of that, Sex Ed class?

 

But Phichit Chulanont isn't anyone, and neither is Yuuri Katsuki.

 

“It's just, you said that you didn't feel like having a party for your seventeenth birthday, and I know that you've been feeling under the weather because of it, and – and I just want you to have fun, you know?” Yuuri blutters, growing red by the minute. Out of embarrassment or shyness, he isn't sure which is which.

 

Something flutters in Phichit's chest, warm and bubbly and threatening to burst at Yuuri's words. Trust his best friend to read him like an open book and to see through him.

 

But that was the point, wasn't it? Yuuri was just his best friend – nothing more, nothing less.

 

“Well,” he sighs, “I guess there's no harm in going. Besides, I have nothing planned for the evening, so we're good.” Phichit states with finality, playing distractedly with his hamsters.

 

Phichit isn't feeling particularly up to a party, but if he's honest with himself, it isn't only the prospect of _a_ party that intrigues him; it is this one party that grabs his attention.

 

The rumors surrounding the Hufflepuff Studies' Department on Muggles are many, however what has people talking are the particular extracurricular “classes” the students taking the course often took outside of class hours. Classes even Phichit hasn't be allowed to join since he was still an unnoficial attendant.

 

The sessions – or, in this case, “reunions” as it was professionally dubbed – the students and professor body organised were the castle's best kept secret, before the location of the Room of Requirements or the password for the kitchens. No one knew exactly when they'd started, or what occurred during them. Most of the clues pointed to giddy students coming in and out of their dorms in the dead of night, clothes disheveled and cheeks flush. Other pointers anyone had on the activities taking place were the facts, pure and simple: only students who'd applied for and attended Muggle Studies on a regular basis were given permission to join the meetings, all houses combined.

 

As of the rest, it remained classified. No one in the class dared tell more about what went on during these special hours, even under threat of bodily harm or hexing. The rules, it seemed, only strengthened the collective will to keep the subject of Sex Ed exclusive – both a good and negative intention, for the Thai student. Cases of students suffering from breakdowns outside of OWL or NEWT period weren't unheard of, and Phichit knew one of the causes to be the changes they were all experimenting at this time of their lives.

 

Thankfully he'd had the chance of having a compassionate best friend from the start, something which not everyone could boast about.

 

“What would I do without you?” he remarks.

 

Yuuri laughs, breathing normally again. “Whatever it is you were doing before me. Be Phichit Chulanont, Hufflepuff extraordinaire and the person I love the most in the world – just don't tell my mom that.”

 

Phichit laughs with him, a small pang beating inside his chest. If only it were so easy.

 

_* * *_

 

_"As you start to develop physically, you also go through many changes, socially speaking. You have probably already been told all there is to know on the raging teenage hormones and the moodiness that settles in, especially in the relationship you have with your relatives. But what I'm thinking about, and I'm sure you're getting my gist, are the interactions you have with the rest of your social circle."_

 

_"The relationship you have with your friends may change. As you evolve, you can find yourself being detached from your usual group due to new interests, new relationships, new events. Likewise, you can find your dynamics changing for one reason or another. Maybe you'll start thinking about your friends in a different way, see them from an entirely new perspective. It can be temporary, but also happen on longer terms. It doesn't have to be romantic, or shift the balance to antagonism; for what it's worth, you don't even need to feel such types of attraction, no matter what others think of it. Maybe You'll start "liking" someone, if not more, want to be more than "just friends" or seek something that you won't want to put a label on. And maybe you won't."_

 

_* * *_

 

Yuuri tells him to dress casually, preferably in comfortable clothes should they feel too tired to walk back to the castle and decide to sleep on the location. So he imitates his friend, going for a grey hoodie with a light, white shirt and his sweatpants. Yuuri's own outfit isn't so different, the Japanese having chosen to wear a blue shirt underneath his training jacket, and black leggings that cling to his skin so tightly Phichit could swear he'd actually painted his legs black.

 

They sneak out of the castle before dinner, through an underground passage that Phichit had never even heard about. The sun has yet to set, but the lack of light in the tunnel forces him to stay close to his friend, to the point he's positive Yuuri can hear him breathe and feel his chest pressing against his back.

 

“Is it even legal, what we're doing?” he asks when they step out into wilderness, relieved to see the sun again.

 

Yuuri looks at him from over his shoulders, a tad surprised and amused at the same time. “I never took you for the kind of person who'd worry about rules.” Phichit's breath hitches when Yuuri suddenly grabs his hand, though gently, and wordlessly guides him through a tangle of bushes and trees – could it be the beginning of the Forbidden Forest?

 

“And to answer your question, yes, it's completely legal and safe. At least, it is within the frontiers of Hogwarts.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

 

Yuuri only laughs in response, smiling at him in his innocent Yuuri way. Phichit only hopes his cheeks aren't blatantly flaming red despite his complexion.

 

They walk for some time before reaching a small clearing, at which point Yuuri stops, liberating Phichit's hand in the process. He mourns the loss of warmth, but watches warily as Yuuri turns his head from side to side, as if he were checking something, then links his legs together and hops over an invisible line. He turns on himself to face Phichit, and extends a hand.

 

“Come on in, then. You jump too.”

 

His finger points at something on the ground. Phichit lowers his eyes to watch, bemused, a single golden line tracing a border from one side of the forest to another.

 

“Go on then, it's safe for you to hop.”

 

Phichit nodded, and joined his legs to jump. Yet he'd forced himself so hard he collided with Yuuri, who gasped as his best friend fell over him, sending them to the ground.

 

“Shit!” Phichit swore, pulling himself up on his hands and knees. “Are you okay? I'm so sorry I – ”

 

“It's fine, Phichit, really,” Yuuri told him, still lying under him and a little shaken from the impact.

 

Phichit then remembers what position they're in but before he can get up and apologize further, a voice shakes him out of his thoughts.

 

“Yuuri! There you are!”

 

He recognizes Yuuko's voice, as she appears running from behind trees to greet them, closely followed by Takeshi Nishigori. Without thinking twice, Phichit promptly lets go of Yuuri, jumping back on his feet and letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

 

“Oh, Phichit! You're here too!” Yuuko exclaims, though she doesn't look as surprised as she looks to see him there. “Ah Yuuri! Are you alright?” she runs up to him.

 

“Let's get you back up Katsuki,” Nishigori says from the side, bending to help Yuuri up by placing his hands under Yuuri's arms, and lifts him as if he were weightless.

 

“Thanks, Takeshi,” Yuuri returns, to which Nishigori only pats his back a little too roughly as he usually does. To Phichit's surprise, however, his hand seems to linger on Yuuri's shoulder for more than necessary.

 

He huffs. “Well, it's good to see you guys! So you're joining us?”

 

Yuuko smiles back and winks. “Technically, you're joining us tonight, Phichit. We're just hoping you'll enjoy the party!”

Takeshi chuckles by his side and Yuuri also laughs at their antics, but Phichit can't help but notice he looks a little nervous.

 

They advance deeper into the forest until they reach the center of a meadow, surrounded by flowers and people busy with preparations.

 

Phichit recognizes the flowers in a heartbeat, their names familiar after years of Herbology lessons. Crocus, hibiscus, hyacinthes, violets, lilies, narcissus and tulips. The colors seem to vibrate under the last rays of sun, giving the area a warm glow.

 

“Phichit!” a cheerful voice interrupts his contemplation. Guang Hong and Leo are running towards him grinning from ear to ear, and he can't help but correspond it and hug them tightly. Others who have noticed their arrival come to greet him, most of the people he knew already there among larger groups of people whom he doesn't know yet appear friendly enough. Mila and Sara come forward to hug him, Chris sends him a wink from where he's obviously cuddling with Masumi, and Professor Cialdini and Professor Okukawa wave at him from where they're talking at a table and piling goods. Soon Yuuri's making presentations to their fellow classmates, surprising Phichit in the process.

 

Really, what had become of Yuuri Katsuki, straight-EE student and wallflower? He supposes it is due to his closeness with others, as his own shyness tends to take a backseat whenever he's with Phichit, and he can't help but feel a little envious.

 

Soon they're all seated on covers strewn across the whole meadow, sharing food and drinks and diving into animated conversations. This is nice, he muses, in a laid back kind of way, a bit like a picnic. They have many dishes set down around them, most probably taken directly from the kitchens, a small feast that could easily compare to the ones they get every day at Hogwarts. But what attracts his eye is the separate tables on opposite sides of their circle, one covered with vials and what looks like pills of all colors and sizes and the other with bags he can't guess the content of.

 

Before he can ask what's inside them, music fills the area and everyone ceases to eat and drink. The instrument-less melody floats through the forest, slow and languid but at the same time strangely fast-paced and strong enough for him to feel as if he were in a close place rather than a forest. Looking around to catch any floating instrument, he grasps at the fact that it has turned dark. Caught up as he'd been with everything, he hadn't even perceived the glow of lanterns hanging above them, moving with the rythmn.

 

This, he muses after paying closer attention, is a dance song.

 

Phichit notices people sitting up from the corner of his eyes, many of them couples with one dragging the other to the center of the circle. Others, like Leo and Guang Hong, or Mila and Sara, share a knowing look as one gets up and holds a hand to their partner, who takes with a smile and accompanies them on the makeshift dancefloor.

 

“Care for a dance?” He looks up to see Yuuri grinning at him, right hand extended in an open palm; a clear invitation.

 

Phichit immediately puts his own hand on Yuuri's palm, letting him guide the two of them through the growing crowd that is filling the circle.

 

“So, pagan-based celebrations of spring? Who would have thought,” he asks as they start swaying to the smooth beat, bodies nearly pressed flush against each other due to the dense crowd surrounding them.

 

Phichit almost forgets how to use his lungs when Yuuri really starts to dance. He's no stranger to his routines, having witnessed his fair share of training sessions when Yuuri was under the wing of Professor Okukawa. Though he's glad the professors didn't stay to watch his friend display himself... not that there's anything shameful about his current attitude.

 

“Pagan-inspired or derived would be a better word, but yes,” Yuuri moves swiftly on their spot, simple movements he knows to be “beginner level” – feet going back and forth, elbows and shoulders undulating like waves from side to side, hips fading into the movement like a wave washing through his body. The moves are basic enough, but Yuuri has enough experience to make them appear intricate.

 

Phichit longs to touch him – he could, hypothetically. They're barely a few inches away from each other, and he's been following into Yuuri's footsteps since the beginning of their dance, every move mirrored and adeptly copied thanks to his own dancer training. If he'd just extend his hand towards him, maybe place it on his shoulder or around his waist like he used to when they practiced a few years ago, it could pass off as normal, right? So what's stopping him now?

 

He doesn't have the time to answer his own question. Due to their physical proximity, he notices straight away when Nishigori and Yuuko appear next to them. Yuuri notices too, and beckons them to come closer, even going as far as pulling Yuuko into a spin which she eagerly laughs at. Takeshi's movements are a bit more clumsy than their own, but he manages all the way, placinghimself behind Yuuri and rolling like the rest. Phichit lets them be, since they look like they're having fun, but he can't help but feel as if he's intruding into something.

 

He's about to retreat when his eye catches sight of Chris and Masumi also coming their way, but this time they're clearly onto him. Before he can greet them, the two of them are hovering over him, Chris pulling his back towards his chest and starting to grind none too fast. Masumi surrounds him, in a non-threatening way, but it still sets him on edge.

 

“Let yourself loose, Phichit,” Yuuri tells him (is that even his best friend talking), promptly making him jump. The others laugh a little, then seem to come together. Unsure of what to do, Phichit finds no other option but to clear his mind, and join them. Soon, they're all dancing around each other, trading their partners in favor of dancing with other people, exchanging easy smiles and rather unchaste dance moves. The crowd as a whole presents as one with the music, which comes across as more insistent with every new song.

 

The change in the air is practically invisible, but nevertheless it remains obvious. As he turns to face another potential partner, Phichit finds them kissing another, and none too innocently. When he looks around, the others have also started to kiss, lips locked in what looks from afar like battles for domination. Some of his friends are wrapped tightly around each other, faces close, many leaving the dance floor to drift outside of the mass. A hand wraps itself around his wrist.

 

“Let's get out of here,” Yuuri rasps in his ear, “I've got something to show you.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you know why we call the Spring Equinox as we do now, Phichit?”

 

At Phichit's headshake, he starts: “It's also known as the “equal night” to latinists, because on the Spring Equinox, the Earth hits the turning point in its orbit where neither the North or the South poles are tilted towards the sun. As a result, the Sun spends a roughly equal amount of time above and below the horizon at every location on the Earth, so night and day are about the same length."

 

Yuuri's finger draws an invisible circle on the grass that Phichit follows intently, focusing on the creases his nail creates against the earth. They disappear as soon as they come once Yuuri moves on to another figure drawing, going from a circle Phichit guesses to be an orbit, then a smaller circle within the frame that must be the Sun, and last a dot pressed on the northern side of the outer sphere.

Despite the calm atmosphere reigning around them, he feels a little breathless after what he supposes to be the weirdest dance he's ever taken part of in his entire life; they'd retreated from the party not so long ago, leaving the others to their dancing and chanting so they could have a little privacy. In truth Phichit wished he had stayed a little longer, if only to keep dancing or to get his hands further on the beverages they were serving – Merlin knew what is was they put inside the concoctions, he'd been assured it wasn't alcohol but one could never be certain. Hufflepuffs were devious like that, and Phichit wouldn't dare the call the kettle back in view of his own shenanigans.

"But here in Hogwarts," he continues, "we take the meaning "equal night" a little differently".

 

"I gathered as much," Phichit observes. "What the hell was that, by the way? An orgy?"

 

Yuuri chuckles, but overall doesn't deny him. He lifts his head to meet Phichit's interrogative gaze, then rises from the ground and looks around at the nature surrounding them.

 

"I'm sure you've noticed by now that most of us are not quite ourselves tonight, yeah?"

 

By "us", Phichit assumed Yuuri meant the others who had stayed to party outside, if not only himself. He snorted, though in an amused manner. "I think "not quite like themselves" is the understatement of the year, my dude."

 

"It's funny that we should put it that way, you know? Because tonight, like most of the nights we host at times, are some of the few times where we can feel... free, if you will. Like we don't have to hide anymore, to ponder about what others could possibly think about us.”

“Which explains why you're so close.” It's more of a question than a statement, and he's glad that his voice doesn't waver. The last thing he wants is to sound accusatory. The silence that settles between them after his words still denote uneasiness and tension.

“So, Yuuko and Takeshi, and Chris and Masumi?”

 

“Maybe you don't like it, but it won't change the fact that I do, and I won't have it any other way. Nothing you say will make me change the way I am.” Yuuri's voice trembles a little, but is laden with a firmness Phichit is surprised to hear.

 

The meaning of his best friend's words fully clicks.

 

“Oh, Yuuri,” he whispers as he leans over, wrapping his friend in a hug it seemed he didn't expect, from the stunned look on his face, “I'm more than okay with that. I mean it. What kind of friend would I be if I kept you away from the true you?”

 

“Phichit...” Yuuri starts hesitantly, a tinge of hope in his voice.

 

“Just... tell me, you know?” Phichit grasps at words, trying his best to reassure his best friend that he's fine with him. “If you ever feel uncomfortable about something, anything, just let me know, yeah?”

 

“Of course!” Yuuri exclaims, joy bursting through him at Phichit's acceptance. He jumps into his arms, euphoric and holding onto him as if he were his lifeline. Phichit holds him back, glad that they've reached an understanding.

They stay linked together for a time that extends like eternity, but he can't find it in himself to let go, not when it's the first time in ages that he feels atune with Yuuri.

And yet, anything is bound to break.

“Phichit?” Yuuri mutters softly from his spot against Phichit's neck.

“Yeah?” he tries not to raise his voice too much, afraid to break the peacefulness of the moment.

"Just..." Yuuri begins in a small voice, bot quite making eye contact with him, "please tell me if I read the signs wrong, yeah? I don't want to screw this up."

Before Phichit can ask what the matter is, he finds Yuuri's face closing in inch by inch, growing nearer his in excruciating slowness before they lips finally meet.

Phichit doesn't hesitate and wraps his arms around Yuuri's neck, bringing him closer into him. The kiss starts out slow, both taking their time to breathe in the other, Phichit too focused on the sweetness of Yuuri's lips – sweet from candied flowers, his mind helpfully supplies.

Sadly enough, Yuuri pulls away as fast as he had pounced on Phichit on the first time. Phichit groans.

“Why did you stop?”

“I – I'm sorry,” Yuuri stutters, “it's just... I got a little carried away, I'm sorry?”

“What? Don't be, mate, that's fine!”

“I'm not in my right mind at the moment, Phichit, and neither are you. Is it,” Yuuri scratched the back of his neck, which had also turned red with barely-concealed embarrassment, “Is it okay if we don't go all the way tonight? As much as I'd like – no, love to do it with you, I'd prefer to do it when we can both fully remember it? So you... so we don't have to regret it in the morning...”

“Oh, Yuuri...” Without hesitation Phichit leaps into Yuuri's arms, wrapping his own around his back in a tight grip, unwilling to let go for one second. “Or course I'm okay with that. I'm more than okay. It... does take some time to get used to.”

Yuuri nods. “May I, then?” his voices rises back to a normal volume, still tainted with nervousness. Phichits hums in approval. Yuuri kisses him again, and Phichit melts into the kiss. He could get used to this, he thinks distractedly.

When they pull apart Yuuri lifts Phichit's shirt, never breaking eye contact with him as he gently pries it off, lifts it and sends it to the groundt. His gaze flits to Phichit's chest, toned and untouched, to Phichit's eyes, silently asking for permission to go on. Biting at his teeth, Phichit nods, color rising in his cheeks as he leans back against the tree, bark digging into his back in a not too unpleasant way.

Phichit gasps when Yuuri latches onto a nipple, lips sucking the small bud into and tongue pressing against it until it comes to life under his ministrations. He feels the other, neglected one harden, and Yuuri wastes to time in carressing it, Phichit shivers as Yuuri's fingertips lightly brush it in a criminally slow motion, circling it from tip to sides before pinching and tugging. The ache stings a bit when Yuuri's teeth scrape across his skin, but it's a pleasurable one. Yuuri lifts his eyes to confirm that he's still okay, to which he wraps his arm around his neck to pull him back up, meeting halfway in a kiss.

Phichit had never kissed nor been kissed before, but from the moans Yuuri was making at the back of his throat, he wasn't too bad at this. While he keeps tasting the sweet violet candy on Yuuri's lips, seeking more of it inside his mouth, he tugs at Yuuri's own shirt, willing it off. Yuuri momentarily breaks the kiss to remove his shirt in a hurry, then goes back to exploring Phichit's body.

He's progressively going down on Phichit's chest, peppering the dark skin with kisses as he follows th trail of hair leading to his abdomen when Phichit tried to pull him back up in an attempt to give him more. Yuuri softly shakes his head, a feat Phichit wonders how he manages when he's pulling at his raven hair and keeping his head in a firm grip between his hands. “Let me,” he whispers against Phichit's hips, the ghosting breath senging goosebumps down his spine. “Today is all about you.”

“I thought that was supposed to be tomorrow,” Phichit jokes, feeling lighter as a gush of air leaves his lungs in his laughter. However, blood quickly runs back to his head when Yuuri starts palming at the front of his sweatpants, sporting a large bulge under them.

“I think you need help there too, Phichit,” Yuuri murmurs, alreading tugging at the knot tying his sweatpants and pulling at them and Phichit's boxer in one swift jerk.

Yuuri stares at the erect member before his eyes close, and he presses a small kiss to the tip. Coaxing Phichit to lie back a bit more steadily with one hand on his hip, he guides the other to the base of Phichit's cock, sweaty palm closing onto the shaft whie his lips close onto the head and starts to swallow it down.

Phichit follows the path Yuuri's hands go for when the one holding his cock steady removes itself from it. He almost mourns the loss of contact until Yuuri takes him all inside his mouth, and Phichit screams. Yuuri feels so warm and wet around him, head bobbing and going up and down his length. Yuuri's hands, meanwhile, have found their way over his leggings, stroking up and down what he guesses is Yuuri's own cock in a similar motion to the one currently applied on his own member. Yuuri's sudden gasp vibrates against his member at the back of his throat, making him moan in return and throw his head back, thrusting into Yuuri's mouth. The latter cannot take much anymore, it seems, because when he looks back Yuuri has his own leggings lowered, one hand wrapped around his cock and frantically pumping for release, the other delving farther under him to work at a spot Phichit has no trouble identifying.

The thought of Yuuri having him in mind while touching himself is enough for Phichit to find his release. He cries out as he comes in long, sporadic drags; Yuuri swallows his come, taking it all and tugging sharply at his own cock before he comes shortly after, spurts of white painting the grass under his feet. He inhales strongly as he pulls Phichit's dick out of his mouth, droplets of cum and saliva dripping at a corner of his lips and making them glisten almost imperceptively in the darkness.

Phichit's legs give away under him, and he falls on his bum to the ground, knees pressed to his chest and pants still around his ankles. Yuuri moves to the side to lean his forehead against his shoulder, Phichit wrapping his arm around his head to bring him into a kiss. Yuuri tastes a little salty now, like the sea-salted dark chocolate Chris sometimes brings them back from his trips to France or Switzerland. He finds that he wouldn't mind tasting this kind of sweet on Yuuri at some point.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Phichit's breathes out, as spent as him. “Just a bit drowsy. But I've never been better.” He presses a kiss to Yuuri's temple. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri chuckles. “Don't thank me yet. We've gotta get cleaned up and go back to the others, you know? I have a feeling they'll tease you mercilessly.”

“Let them,” he teases back, burying his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck, inhaling deeply.

“Let's go back and get some sleep afterwards, shall we? Besides," Yuuri drawls, "I do need to give you your birthday present tomorrow morning".

Phichit beams. "I can't wait."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Did I just accidentally self-insert myself under alousy pseudonym? Whoops...
> 
> Come talk about PhichiYuu with us @yuuriharemheadcanons.  
> Pelt me in the face or commission @allollipoppins if you think I don't suck too much.


End file.
